Hired
by ThirstyGeek
Summary: A girl named Jasmine White is Hired at the park and becomes a new housemate. This is a slowburn romance. Human!MordecaixOC fanfic.
1. Jasmine White

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Regular borrowing awesome characters.  
 **Rated:** Matured for language and graphic sexual content in later chapters.  
 **Warning:** This is not a Mordecai x Rigby fanfic(as much as I love that couple). This is a Mordecai x OC fanfic(With a slight Jeremy x OC and Margaret x Mordecai) This fanfic will explore sexual and non-sexual kinks. This fanfic will contain strong sexual situations. So,this is not for kids! Adults Only! HUMAN!Regular Show.

* * *

 **Chapter One: "** Jasmine White"

Benson's gray eyes scanned over the resume and filled out application in his hands again,"You are Jasmine White,correct?",he asked with his eyes still glued the the papers in his hands. "Correct",the young woman confirmed.

Benson hummed with a thoughtful facial expression. Looking over the resume once more. He was thoroughly impressed with her skills. She had a serious green thumb.  
He looked up from the papers to see a deep chocolate skinned woman. That looked fresh out of of five feet and four or five forest green eyes with wild,curly black hair that brushed her shoulders,round- pointed nose,full round lips.  
Benson offered a smile of her own in return.  
Benson took in the sight of the girl. She seem like a quiet, nice young woman with a "good girl" vibe. _"That's would be a nice to have around here",_ thought Benson.

"According to your resume you won several awards for your plants being best in show",Benson asked.  
"Yes sir. My plants have been received multiple awards. Since, I was ten years old"  
"Mind showing proof?"  
"Of course not,sir.I have plants in the back of my truck"

"Show me",Benson got up from his seat.  
Jasmine simply smiled,"Yes sir",she said respectfully.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby returning from the café with a soda in their hands.  
"We need to start getting back to work. Before,Benson gets on our asses",said Mordecai.  
"Yea, would have been back sooner. If you wasn't so busy eye-fucking Marga-OW!",Rigby cried in pain.  
Rigby shot Mordecai a glare,"Dude,what the fuck you punched me for!?"  
"Shut up,dude! Benson is talking to somebody"  
"Huh?",Rigby looked in the same direction Mordecai was looking in.  
His bro was right. Benson was talking to...some chick.  
It looked like she was showing off some plants with ribbons on the pots to Benson.  
He seems impressed and shook hands with the girl. Then,lead her into the house.  
"What the...?",Rigby said.  
"Come on. Let's get to work. We're wasting time",Mordecai said gulping down the rest of his soda and throw the can in the nearby trash can.

* * *

Jasmine's green orbs scanned her new bedroom and smiled.  
Benson "Like it?"  
"Love it",Jasmine relied.  
"If you need any help moving your stuff in. Call me"  
"Oh,thanks sir"  
"Please,call me Benson"  
"Okay. Benson",she said respectfully. Trying her boss name on her tongue.  
He walked away whistling a happy tune.  
She walked in the middle of her bedroom. Clap her hands with a pleased smile on her face.  
She was on the stepping stone closer to achieving her dream. She left the room with a sense of pride as she went straight outside to her truck.  
One by one she carefully brought her "babies" (nickname for her plants) in her new room. Setting them in the windows. So ,they could get all the sunshine they need to survive the night.  
After,finishing the deed. She drove away to a mattress store,picked out a full sized bed frame with a mattress of the same size. She called Benson and inform him of the bed delivery that would arrive in three hours. Also, that she was going to a gardening store ,grocery store and over to her mother's with asking if he wanted anything . He declined her , happily informed her. He would introduce her to her fellow ensured him. That she would be back as soon as possible. So,they wouldn't have to stay up too late.

* * *

"Thanks,ma",Jasmine said with a smile.  
"No problem,honey. I can't believe it. Your sister and now you...The nest is empty", the paled skinned woman said sadly.  
Jasmine embraces her mother,"Be safe",kissed her on the cheek.  
"I should be telling you that",said her mother embraced her tightly.  
Jasmine chuckled,releasing her mother from her embrace with her mother doing the same. Kayla watched her daughter walk over to her truck and start up the vehile.  
"Visit me,every holiday! And call me everyday",Kayla yelled.  
Jasmine rolled down her window,"Will do,ma",she assured with a smile. Before driving off.  
Jasmine hummed,it was almost five o'clock. It was getting late.  
Jasmine groaned. Scowling herself for staying longer than intended.  
But,she had to stop by home and get some clothes,bedsheets with a comforter,perfume,make-up and other essentials that she just can't live without.

* * *

"When,will she be here?", Mitch asked slightly didn't want to become late for his date with Starla.  
"Any minute Muscle Ma-",Benson paused to asked his vibrating in his back answered the call quickly  
"Oh, hey"

"You're here"

"No,you didn't. You arrived before eight. Now,later than that. Your would had been late"

"Oh, ",he hung up and put the phone back in the pocket he got it from.  
"She'll be outside in a few seconds",Benson informeinformed his workers.  
Skips came down stairs with a tool box in hand," I'm done with the bed frame and I put the mattress on it as well",he informed his boss.  
"Good job,Skips",Benson smiled.  
Mordecai and Rigby was weird out by their strangely happy boss.  
"She's got some serious gardening skills",Skips commented on her plants in the windows.  
"She's gonna the change the park up for the better"  
"Especially, the 're gorgeous",Skips said in a impressed tone.  
"Knock! Knock!"  
"Oh, it must be her",Benson said as he went to the door and opened it.  
Jasmine stood there with arms full of bags.  
She offered a smiled,"Hey"  
Skips put his tool box down and took bags out of one arm.  
"Um,thanks"she said,"Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't even here for my bed's arrival.  
"No put it up for you"  
"Oh,thank you",she said gratefully.

* * *

After Benson introduced everyone to talked awhile then went their separate ways.

Rigby and Mordecai was in the livingroom watching some old movie with a beer in hand.  
"What you think of the new girl?",Rigby questioned his bro.  
Mordecai shrugged his shoulders,"She seems nice"  
"Yeah,but she doesn't drink seems more like a stick in the mud"  
Mordecai chuckled. He did get that "good girl" vide from her,"Yea,dude"he agreed taking a swig of his beer.  
Meanwhile,Jasmine was fixing up her room to her liking. After,that she gather her regular night attire, a towel and washcloth with her hygiene productions and took a quick shower.  
She over looked her day. It went stricking well. Got a job and a new place to live in one day.  
Her coworkers seemed nice. She didn't get to talk to everyone that much. Benson seemed nice. As well as five ghost was cool. Muscle seemed jerky but,nice. Pops was really nice.  
Lastly,Mordecai and Rigby. They didn't really talk much. They introduce their selves and offered her a beer that she turned down. Not,that she didn't drink or anything like that. She just greatly disliked beer.  
After,taking care of her personal hygiene and lotioning herself in cocoa butter lotion. She put on her strawberry pattern panties,pink knee high stockings ,red short shorts,white tank top and a large pink shirt. She tied curly ,wild mane into a ponytail.  
She cleaned up the bedroom's and collected her dirty clothes and other things that belonged to her and went back into her room.  
Putting her objects up and away from sight. After,a quick call to her ma. She turned off the lights and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Pancakes

Mordecai woke up to a yelping alarm clock.  
"Rigby,time to get-",Mordecai looked over to the trampoline to see it was empty.  
Which was weird. Mordecai usually had to drag the smaller male out of the trampoline.  
Mordecai did his usual morning ritaul of washing up for the day and headed down stairs.  
As soon he reached the bottom of the stairbase. A delicious scent filled his nostrils.  
He followed the fragrance to the kitchen. Finding his bro munching down on some pancakes.  
"Mordecai! You have to try some of Jasmine's pancakes. They're amazing!"  
"Pancakes?"  
"Good morning Mordecai",Jasmine greeted,"I made some pancakes. Care for some?"  
Mordecai looked over to the stove. To see his new coworker flipping a pancake in a frying pan.  
"Dude,you have to try some .It's like heaven in your mouth"  
Jasmine put a plate of three stacked pancakes on the table with a fork and a bottle of mable syrup.  
Mordecai looked down at the perfectly round fluffy pancakes. The delicious fragance assaulted his nose. Unintentionally, drool rolled down his chin.  
"I'll take that as a yes",Jasmine chuckled going back to the stove.

Mordecai took a seat and tried a piece of a pancakes.

"This is incredible! ", he commented as his two different blue colored eyes lited some syrup on the pancakes.  
"I know right!"  
The two bros were devouring the pancakes. While, Jasmine busied herself with making coffee.  
"Want some coffee?"  
"Yes",they said in unison.  
Jasmine hummed a happy tone as she fixed up the coffee and made some more pancakes.  
"Oh,what is that delightful smell?",asked Pops as he entered the kitchen.  
"Pancakes, care for some?",Jasmine offered.  
"That sounds delightful",Pops accepted.  
It wasn't long before her boss and the rest of her coworkers showed up.  
Jasmine excused herself from the group to go and get ready for work.  
She put on a simple black T-shirt and blue jean shorts with black gardening boots and a dark green apron. She redid her ponytail. Making its neat.  
As soon she was done. There was knock at her door.  
"Come in"  
Benson cracked open the door and poked his head in,"We're meeting in the front of the house in ten minutes. Oh and thanks for the breakfast"  
"You're welcome.I'll be there on time",she ensured him.  
He nodded and closed the door.  
Jasmine took a deep breathe. In and out.  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
She looked nice. She was pretty. But,her body...She wasn't as developed as the other girls were in the chest department.  
B-cup breast.  
"What jerk would care about your breast with a grade-A ass like that?", her sister's words instantly echoed in her head.  
Jasmine felt blood rush to her cheeks.  
Her sister and even her friends said her ass was very appealing. Which made her alert.  
She really wasn't the type to bask being a center of attention. Not that she minded attention. She just doesn't like all of it to be focused on her.  
She like to keep to , didn't mind hanging with friends or going to a party. It's just that she was a type to prefer silence and loneliness. But, enjoyed the company of a friend every once in awhile."Here goes nothing",she said before going to the meeting.

* * *

"Dude,we should invite Jasmine to lunch",Mordecai suggested,bagging up leaves.  
"What?Why?",questioned Rigby.  
"She cooked us breakfast. We could at least buy her lunch"  
"You buy her you suggested it",  
"Dude,don't be a jerk"  
"What? It's true"  
Mordecai rolled his eyes and looked at his watch on his wrist,"It's lunch time"  
"Finally?",cried Rigby dropping the trash bag filled of leaves on the ground.  
"Rigby,grab it. Let's throw it out"  
"We can throw them out later"  
"No dude,let's do it now. So,we can just start cutting the grass"  
Rigby groaned and picked up the bag and throw it over his shoulder.  
The two dumped the bags in the dumpster. Then went back the house to ask Benson where Jasmine was.  
As soon they entered the house. They saw Jasmine walking down stairs.  
"Hey,Jasmine. Wanna come and get some lunch with us?"  
"I would love to. But, I'm having lunch with a friend"  
Both of them noticed she changed her clothes to a black tank top and blue skinny jeans with black regular high heel boots with her hair in a braid.  
"Maybe next time?",Mordecai offered.  
"Yea, next time",Jasmine smiled.  
"She has a pretty smile", Mordecai thought briefly," Wait what? "  
 **"HONK!HONK!"**  
"COME ON,BABYGIRL! MOVE YA SWEET ASS!", a woman yelled outside.  
Jasmine's face heated up,"Looks like my friend is here",she said with an embarrassed tone. Walking around the two males.  
Rigby and Mordecai turned around to see who exactly was this friend.  
A young tanned skinned woman,with short blond hair,dark chocolate brown eyes,a sharp pointed pierced nose and a fashion senses of gothic mixed with 's leaning against a classic black two-door Impala with a crazed grin in her face.  
"Babygirl! How ya been? Missed me?"  
Jasmine chuckled and hugged the crazy blonde,"Staying out of trouble,Angel?"  
Angel snorted,"As if sweetness",smacked her hand hard on Jasmine's ass.  
"Angel!"  
"Jasmine!",Angel mocked her BFF.  
Jasmine huffed,walked over to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat.  
Angel looked over to Rigby and Mordecai. She blinked once,twice,"I'll bring her back in forty five minutes",she clicked her tongue and winked at them.  
Angel chuckled as she got back into her Impala and drove off.  
Rigby and Mordecai stood there awestruck.  
"I don't think she's such a stick in the mug...",Rigby said.  
"Uh-huh", Mordecai agreed.

* * *

"They're hot"  
"Huh?"  
"Those two guys you were talking too"  
Jasmine hummed,"You think they're hot"  
"No,it's not an opinion. It's a fact",the blonde spoke in a "matter of fact" tone.  
Jasmine rolled her green orbs at the insane blonde.  
"You should fuck one of them"  
"What?!"  
"You. Should. Fuck. One. Of. Them"  
"I'm a virgin"  
"So?"  
"I'm saving myself "  
"For what?"  
"The right guy"  
"HA!",Angel laughed.  
"What?"  
"There is not such thing as a right guy,hun",Angel said stopping at a red light.  
"I know. But-"  
"All men are dogs",Angel said, tighten her grip on the sterling wheel with an empty look in her eyes.  
Jasmine knew of Angel's history with men. It wasn't good history either.  
"But, Angel. All guys can't be that bad"  
"My sweet, fragile, naive Jasmine. You have a lot to learn. Men are all the same,baby. They use and ,leave. Moving on to the next bitch. Before,you can even blink. My advice to you,Jasmine. Do the same. Or better...Use them up and throw them out. Before, they do it to you",Angel suggested coldly.  
Jasmine frowned. Maybe she was right. Jasmine had no experience with dating. But, she wasn't the type to judge a whole harvest. Based on a few bad apples. She believe strongly in getting to know people. Before,passing any harsh judgment.  
Angel looked over at her suddenly silent companion. She sighed. Angel didn't mean to her BFF upset. She just didn't want Jasmine to get played like she did.  
"Listen,I just don't want see you get hurt,sweetness. I don't want you to waste your sweet love on a dick-head",Angel said after she parked her "baby" in the parking alot of the restaurant they choose to eat at.  
"But, Angie...I don't want to use and abuse anyone. Anyway, Mordecai and Rigby aren't really my type and they don't seem interested in me"  
"Perfect fuck and duck material "  
"Angel!"  
"Just saying"  
"I live with them"  
"Oh,perfect fuck buddies material"  
"Seriously Angel?"  
Angel rolled her dark orbs," Sex is just physical not emotional. Sex is a like a past time activity. It's fun and feels good. Also great for relieving stress"  
"Still Angel, I don't feel comfort with just using and abusing someone. Or sleeping with some one that I hardly know"  
Angel sighed wrapped her arm around her BFF's shoulders and pulled her close,"Just be careful, baby girl"  
Jasmine smiled,"I'll try, Angie"  
"You better ,I'll hate to go to jail for killing a dick-head ",she said pulling away.  
Jasmine laughed.  
Angel chuckled.  
They both got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

"Dude, that blonde looked crazy",Rigby said.  
"Yea",Mordecai agreed.  
"What you guys talking about?",Eileen asked giving them the plates of food they order.  
" Just a new coworker at job", Mordecai answered.  
"We asked if she wanted to have lunch with us. And she just drove off with some crazy gothic-hipster chick",Rigby huffed.  
"Oh, a bad girl?",Margaret joined in.  
"No,I didn't think so. I mean at first. She seemed like a straight up good girl,ya know? A girl to still out of trouble",Mordecai said with confused tone.  
Eileen hummed,"How long she been working there?"  
"Benson just hired her just started today",Rigby answered.  
"While, maybe you should get to know her. If you so confused",Margaret suggested.  
"Yea,guys. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover",Eileen throw in.  
Margaret and Eileen left to let the boys soak in their advice.

* * *

Jasmine was finishing pulling out weeds and planting seeds with fertilizer.  
She smiled down at her handy work. Her babies were going to absolutely beautiful when they begin to sprout in a few weeks.  
She was planting at the entrance path into the park. Near the stone walls of one side the entrance. She going to the other side tomorrow.  
She watered the soil with her babies buried beneath.  
Then,she built a quick little wire fence around them and over them. To ensure no birds eat her babies.  
"Impressive. Nice job. You even put a fence around it",Benson commented.  
"I'm glad you like it"  
"Good job,keep up the hard work",Benson smiled.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby was playing a video game. When, they heard someone come the house.  
They turnt around on the couch to see in Benson and Jasmine coming in.  
"Good job, doing your chores without me getting on your asses for once",Benson said.  
The bros groaned and ignored their boss.  
"Hey,Jasmine. Wanna play some video games with us?",Rigby offered.  
"Sure. Let me just wash up first",she said heading up stairs.  
"So,she likes video games",Rigby said.  
"Hm,cool",Mordecai said.  
"Wait,why are we even doing this?",Rigby asked the taller male.  
"Cause,she's our new housemate and coworker. She's working and living with us. So, it's only right to get to know her and make her feel comfortable. It's like a standard,dude",he explained.  
"Well...when you put it that way .Mordecai senses",Rigby agreed.

* * *

"Hey ma"  
"Hey baby. How was your day?"  
"I was okay. I had lunch with Angel"  
"Just lunch? Without getting into trouble"  
Jasmine laughed," She was on her best behaviour "  
"That's good. Angel's a nice girl. I just wish she wasn't so..outrageous"  
"You just like ,she's protective of me"  
"Of course. I like anyone who's protective of my baby girl,"her mother said,"I called to just check on you. Love you babydoll. Good night"  
"Good night, ma. Love ya too"  
Jasmine hung up and went down stairs.  
"Sorry for taking so long"  
Jasmine was wearing the night attire she wore the other night. It was just in the shades of yellow and black.  
"Oh,no prob. You came just in time. I'm getting sick of winning",Mordecai smirked.  
"STOP TALKING! ",Rigby yelled.  
Jasmine sat in between the bros.  
"What we're playing?",she asked.  
"Butch and Chopper",Mordecai answered  
"Oh, a classic. My sister and I played this before. I'm pretty good at this game"  
"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Rigby give Jasmine your controller"  
"What?!",Rigby exclaimed.  
"Dude, just give her your controller "  
"No! Give her yours"  
"No way,dude. You suck at video games"  
"DO NOT!"  
" Yes,you do!"  
"No,I do not!"  
"Excuse me,gentlemen. But, I came to play video games. Not to watch you argue. May I suggest a deal of sort. A best out of three method using the classic Butch and Chopper game",Jasmine intervened.  
The two bros paused and looked at Jasmine. Whlookinging back at them. Waiting for an reaction.  
"Sure",the bros said in unison.  
"Good",she smiled, relaxed back on the creamy colored couch.  
It didn't take long. Mordecai won three times in a row. Rigby begrudgingly gave Jasmine his controller.  
"Don't worry, Rigby. I'm gonna kick Mordecai's ass", Jasmine with a hint of confident in a toothy grin.  
"We'll see about that",Mordecai grinned.  
"Don't hold back. Best out of ten"

* * *

"HAHA! I won!",Jasmine celebrated.  
"Barely!You by six out of ten"  
"But,I still won",she continued with a devious grin pressed on her lips.  
"Whatever",Mordecai mumbled.  
"Whatever my ass",Jasmine teased.  
Mordecai looked at Jasmine.  
"Cute", came to mind.  
Jasmine was cute.  
"Mordecai give me your controller! Ya loser!",Rigby demanded.  
The taller male blinked and looked over at his bro. Who was shooting him a "What the fuck?" look.  
Mordecai rolled his eyes and freely ignored Rigby.  
They played until midnight.  
Mordecai oddly found him thinking of Jasmine as he drifted off to sleep.

To be continue....


	3. Laughing

"RING—G! RING—G!"  
Jasmine's head pops out from under the cover and groaned. She grabbed her cell phone from under her pillow.  
"Hello?"  
"Good morning, how life's been treating my favorite baby sister?"  
"Rose?"  
"Yes,it's me . So, ma has told me. You have grew out your wings and left the nest"  
"I have"  
"I hope you don't mind. If check on the area. You have chosen to rest your pretty little head at"

"What for?"  
"Just want to check and make sure you in good living conditions "  
"Rose, there is no need for that"  
"Yes,there is. As your elder sister. It's my duty to make sure my sister has only the best"  
Jasmine sighed. Knowing, she wasn't going the win this. Rose was a very protective over her. Rose much like Angel didn't want anything bad happen to Rose knew there were bad people in the world and that Jasmine – a naive ,sweet and innocent young lady. Was a presumed perfect target for the bad people to take advantage of.  
Especially, players that liked one night stands. The only thing that was different between Rose and Angel was. Angel wanted Jasmine to lose her virginity. As for Rose wanted her beloved baby sister to keep it intact as long as possible.  
"So, when will you stop by?",asked Jasmine with a bit of defeat in her voice.  
"How about tomorrow in the afternoon? I am about to board a plane back home. So, I have no choice but arrive tomorrow", Rose statement.  
"Okay, so Thursday. Great. See ya when get here , sis",Jasmine smooched the phone.  
Rose chuckled,"Love you, "  
"Love you too, RoRo"  
Jasmine hang up the phone and got up to start the day.

* * *

Rose sat in her first class seat. Sipping coffee out a mug that Jasmine made for her in second grade. She made it for father's day.  
Rose smiled at the odd shaped mug. Jasmine saw her sister more than a sister. She was her protector, her big papa bear.  
Rose was her father figure. Taught her of self worth and beauty.  
Rose was proud of her sister. She grew up to be a very well adjusted human being.  
But,even though Jasmine was grown. Has been grown for six years now.  
Jasmine hasn't experience the negative out views of life. And Rose wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Jasmine was approaching the house. To quickly wash up and change for lunch.  
She chose a simple white floral T-shirt with a black poofy short skirt with white floral thigh high stockings that matched her T-shirt with low heel black boots. She let her mane free and pulled the hair out of her face with a black hair band.  
She fixed up her make up a bit.  
Went down stairs to wait for the boys.  
Which was no need to do. Cause, they just arrived as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Oh,hey"  
"Oh, hi Jasmine. Ready to get some lunch",Mordecai asked with a hint of nerviness.  
Rigby eyed the taller male suspiciously.  
"Uh, yea. Totally"  
"Good"  
The three went outside.  
"So, you wanna take the cart or your truck?"  
"Ummm, my truck. I haven't rode Maxwell in a while"  
"Maxwell?",Rigby questioned.  
"This truck use to belong to my father,so I called after the previous owner",Jasmine explained.  
"Oh, so how is he, now?", Rigby asked  
"He's dead",Jasmine answered.  
Mordecai punched Rigby's arm,"Dude,nice going"  
"Ouch! I didn't know!",Rigby groaned.  
"It's okay guys. Let's just going and get lunch, okay?",Jasmine said as she walked towards her truck.

* * *

Jasmine drove them to the café with the help of Mordecai and Rigby giving her directions.  
She parked.  
The three entered the café. And sat at the usually table Mordecai and Rigby sat at with plus one this time.  
Mordecai was in the middle. Rigby to his right. Jasmine to his left.  
"Hey,Mordecai and Rigby. Care to introduce to your friend?",Margaret said smiling with eyes fixed the new face.  
"Oh,Margaret this is Jasmine. Jasmine, Margaret"  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you",Margaret extended arm to reach for a hand shake.  
"Nice to meet you too",Jasmine accepted her hand shake briefly.  
Jasmine was also introduced to Eileen when came over by Rigby.  
It went in the same fashion as it did with Margaret.  
The lunch was nice. They talked alot and got to know fairly alot one invited Jasmine on a girls' night out. That will be occur on the up coming Saturday. Which she accepted graciously.  
Mordecai offered to pay for their meals. Jasmine denied his offer. She didn't like to be a burden in any form. Even if he offered. It still didn't feel right to let him pay for her meal. Especially, when she had the money.

Mordecai insisted again. Ensuring her it was fine. But, if he wanted to pay so badly. They could both pay half. Which, he settled with. Much his distaste.  
Which, confused her. Mordecai was obviously attractived to Margaret. Which she couldn't blame him for it.  
Margaret was gorgeous with a seemingly sweet personality.  
It was obvious as Eileen's crush on Rigby. Which Rigby was completely oblivious about.  
It was quite amusing to say the least.  
"Jasmine, would you rather kiss another a complete stranger on the lips or kiss Muscle Man?",Rigby asked.  
"Ummm. Tough one. Do I have to kiss Muscle Man on the lips?"  
"Yes"  
"I didn't know. I don't know either of them that long to do something like that?"  
"Huh?",Mordecai said curiously.  
"I don't like doing things like that with complete strangers or people I hardly know. I rather get to know a person. Before, getting physical with them in any shape or form",Jasmine explained.  
"Whoa,are you a virgin?",blurred Rigby.  
"Rig,what the fuck?!",Mordecai shoot back at his bro. From the passenger Mordecai's long arm reached behind and punched Rigby's shoulder.  
As usually the brunette howled in pain and glared at Mordecai.  
"Yes,I am a virgin",Jasmine answered with no trace of shame.  
"Oh... 's cool",Mordecai said.  
"What? Oh, Jasmine hasn't got none?",Rigby teased a slight chuckle.  
"None of what?",Jasmine questioned in pure curiosity.  
"None of the D"  
"D?"  
"What? You don't know what the D means?"  
"No", Jasmine said with pure innocence.  
"Forget it then. It's not fun teasing you. If you don't understand",Rigby murmured.  
" Understand what?"

"Ignore him. Rigby's dumb"

"Stop talking!"  
Jasmine giggled.  
 _"Wow, even her giggle is cute. Just like the dimples on her cheeks. Whenever, she smiles",_ Mordecai thought . Which caught him off guards.  
Mordecai have noticed his thoughts on Jasmine was odd.  
Sure, she was sweet,cool and funny. But, he didn't have feelings for her. Like he had for Margaret... Right?  
Sure, Jasmine was cute. But, he simply didn't have the feeling that Margaret gave him.  
That skip-a-beat feeling. It took him a good while talk to Margaret without stuttering or tumbling over his words.  
Around Jasmine. He was calm. There was no stuttering or skip-a-beat feeling... right?  
"Mordecai, are you okay?",Jasmine's voice unwillingly sent a shiver down his spine. His heart skipped an entire beat.  
"Y-yea, I'm fine",he ensured.  
"Good",she smiled.  
 _" Damn",_ Mordecai thought grimly.

* * *

Angel groaned,"Rose is coming home...Oh , joy", flopping her back on Jasmine's plush mattress with the strong sense of sarcasm.  
"Angel. Please, Rose and you use to get along so well",Jasmine said.  
"When?", the blonde asked with a "WTF" tone.  
"Angel, you will behave"  
"UGH! Do I have to?"  
"Yes,if you want have lunch with us,tomorrow?"  
" I want to have lunch with you. Not, your stuck up sister"  
" You know,she wasn't always like that. She had to change to run the family business"  
"I know...it's just she's so boring and dried up now. Like the old man. It sucks"  
"I know, I miss our Rose,too"

* * *

Mordecai thought he was stupid. But, he was far it.  
Rigby recognized the looks Mordecai shoot Jasmine from time to time. It was similar to the looks he shot Margaret. But, deeper.  
Yea, it sounded weird. But, it was true. Mordecai gave Margaret the "Wow,you're hot" look.  
While, he shot Jasmine with"you're really cute,funny and cool"  
"Ah,Rigby hurry. We're going to be late for the movies with Margaret and Eileen",Mordecai rushed downstairs.  
"Yea, yea,yea. I'm coming, damn",Rigby followed behind in a slower pace.  
"Oh, hey guys. Where you rushing off to looking nice as usual?",Jasmine asked turning around on the couch with her friend, Angel beside her. They were watching some kind of action movie.  
Angel flinged them a blank sight. That turned to an amused one.  
Why you may ask?  
Cause,Mordecai was blushing like crazy.  
"Umgh,t-thanks",Mordecai said rushing out the door,"Oh and good night, Jasmine. See ya in the morning"  
Angel crackled insanely. As Rigby chuckled.  
Jasmine blinked,"What's so funny?"  
Causing Angel to howl in laughter and Rigby cough on his.

"Good night,Jasmine and Angel. See you in the morning Jaz", Rigby said exiting the house with a lock.  
Angel was still laughing.  
Jasmine looked at her companion, "Angel ,are you okay?"  
Angel looked at Jasmine laughed abit more.  
There Angel suddenly went silent,"Wait, how the twerp knows my name?",Angel questioned Jasmine. Who freely ignored her.

To be continued...


	4. Try

Rose knocked on the door of the house she grow up in.  
"Coming", a motherly voice muffled inside.  
It wasn't long before Kayla,answered the door with a smile,"Rose it's so nice to see my first baby girl. Want to come inside? I made breakfast"  
Rose's red painted lips curved into a smile,"Yea,sounds great"  
Her mother let her in the house. The smell of bacon and waffles hit her nose.  
"So,how was your trip to Europe", Kayla asked.  
"It was nice",Rose simply stated.  
"And business?"  
"It is booming. The meetings went strikingly well. Especially with Jesselyn. She was tough to talk to. Until, I caught her drift in a certain area"  
"That's good. Have you talked to Jasmine? "  
"Of course, I was suppose to have lunch with her. But, I must reschedule it later to dinner. In fact, would you like to join us?"  
"I would love too. But,I'm afraid I can't. I'm meeting up with someone tonight"

Rose raised a brow in interested,"Does her name happen to be Mari with "i" at the end?"  
Kayla blushed,"Shut up"

"Bingo",Rose smirked.  
Kayla shot her daughter a dirty look,"Whatever makes you so sure about that?"  
Rose simply shrugged her shoulders and looked straight ahead," I'm glad you're finally getting back out there"  
Kayla eyes soften a bit," I figured after raising two wonderful daughters. I deserve to get back into dating"  
"Good",Rose said just before her cellphone rung. She took out her purse and looked it. She shot a heated glared at the caller ID and hit cancel with her thumb"  
"Who was that?",Kayla asked.  
"Nothing important ",she said in a cold robotic voice.  
Kayla wanted to question her daughter. But, went against the impulse. Desiring to have a nice breakfast. Besides, she trusted her daughter. Rose was 27 now. She could take care of herself. Maybe it really was nothing important.

* * *

Jasmine was looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Laying on her full size mattress.  
Inhale...Exhale...repeat pattern.  
Jasmine's mind was a completely clear.  
The afternoon breeze rolled in through her open windows.  
Silent...complete...utter...silent.  
Comfortable silent.  
Jasmine enjoyed moments like these.  
Silence, loneliness was her favorite companions.  
A moment to think with no distractions. A moment to sort the things in your mind.  
To balance your thoughts.  
 _"Mordecai"_  
His name echoed through her head.  
He was nice,funny and quite charming in his own way.  
Jasmine didn't see him anything else. But, a good pal to spend a little past time with.  
Nothing more or less.  
"KNOCK! KNOCK!"  
Jasmine jumped out her skin and her deep training of ,recovering from the light scary. She spoke.  
"Come in"  
Mordecai peek his head in,"Hey"  
"Hey",Jasmine sat up and swiftly crossed her legs.  
"Uh,Jasmine can...Ugh,can we talk?"  
Jasmine hummed a light,"Uh-huh"  
Jasmine"Great",Mordecai entered the room closing the door behind him.  
The fragrances of the plants Jasmine kept in her room filled his sense. With one familiar smell in the mix.  
The fragrances weren't overbearing. It was quite light and gentle to his nostrils.  
"Come sit. Make yourself comfortable", Jasmine patted on her bed.  
Mordecai sat on the edge of her bed with a little hesitance.  
Jasmine gave him a warm smile,"So,what you want to talk about?"  
"Um, I don't know. I really just wanted to chill with you ",Mordecai said with a bit nervous in his tone.  
Jasmine smile dropped a little,"Chill with me?"  
Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck,"Ugh, I mean if you want to. We don't have to do it now. We can do it some other night or whatever "  
" No,it's not that. It just caught me off guard. I'd love to chill with you. Until, seven",Jasmine ensured.  
"Until,seven. Why's that?"  
"I'm having dinner with my sister. That's all",Jasmine explained.  
"Oh, cool"  
"Yup",Jasmine said.  
Then, there was silence.  
" ,can I ask you something personal and don't get wrong me. I don't want to offense you in anyway",Mordecareally.  
"Shoot"  
"Are you really a virgin?"  
Jasmine smiled," Yes, I am. I've never been sexually active"  
"Kiss?"  
"Oh, I have kiss a friend in high school on the lips"  
Mordecai was kind of disappointed with that answer. For some odd reason,"Oh", was all that came out his mouth.  
"How about you,Mordecai?"  
"Oh, me. I'm not a virgin. Lost my V-card in high school"  
"First kiss?"  
"In middle school by some high school chick at a house party"  
Jasmine chuckled,"Cool"  
"So, how old are you again? "  
"23"  
"Oh, right we are the same age"  
"How come so many people find it hard to believe that I am virgin?",Jasmine questioned.  
"While, there aren't a lot of virgins walking around these days. It's quite a shame actually. Some people even lie about being a virgin too"  
"Wow,that's awful. Why they do that?"  
"I don't know. Stupid reasons"  
"That's terrible"  
"But, true"  
"I am the only virgin out of my friends"  
"Really?"  
"Yea, they all of them lost their virginities before me. I'm the only one still with my virginity intact. I'm kind of proud I've lasted this long"

"You should be. Not many girls think before opening their legs"  
"Thanks...but, I kind of wish I could try it out with someone. I would like to try it with a friend or someone close. But, that would be werid,huh?"  
Before, Mordecai could even stop himself. He blurred out,"You could try it with me"...  
Oh,no...  
To be continue...


	5. Dinner

Angel stare at her BFF with a hint of amusement in her dark chocolate eyes.  
Jasmine stare back at her with curiosity in her forest green eyes.  
Angel choked on her laughter,"And what did you say?"  
"I have to think about it"  
Angel chuckles,"What is there to think about, he's hot?"  
"So?"  
"So you should take advantage of it. It would be good for you to have some fun"  
"I don't know. I've only known him a few days. It's going too fast for me"  
"Jaz, you're freaking over nothing"  
"Says the girl who jumps in the bed with any guy that meets your fancy"  
" Ugh, you only live once doll face"  
"I still don't see the reason that validates your reckless decisions"  
Angel rolled her eyes and sighed as Jasmine begin to pace floor and rambling on about the dangers of unprotected sex and so on.  
"But, mom I use condoms",Angel groaned with sarcasm.  
Jasmine ignored the sarcasm,"Condom is just a piece of rubber. It can't protect you from everything "  
"If you don't want to sleep with him. Then, just denied the offer"  
"But, I don't want to hurt his feelings"  
Angel groaned in annoyance,"Goddamn Jasmine. You and your pure nature. Not wanting to hurt anyone bullshit"  
"It's not bullshit. I just don't want to hurt anyone"  
"Well, you're hurting my ass!"  
"Oh,shut up! You know what I mean!"  
The two argued as unknowingly to them. Rigby and Mordecai's room were across the hall. Having an argument of their own.  
"Dude, why would you say that?"  
"I don't know. It just came out."  
" You just had to Mordecai it all up",Rigby groaned.  
"Ugh, shut up. I didn't mean it"  
"You didn't? Then, how come you said it? Huh?"  
" I don't know. Impulse?"  
"It was an impulse to offer yourself to be Jasmine's sex toy to experiment with"  
"Huh, what? No. I was just offering her...um lessons in sexual activities"  
"Lessons? Huh? Or you just want her on your dick. Cause your think she's hot"  
" No ,I don't want her on my dick cause she's hot. I just don't want her to lose it to some fucking jerk. Besides, I don't think she's hot. She's cute. So,ha!"  
Rigby grinned,"She's cute, huh? Why do you care who she lose her virginity to?"  
Mordecai's pierced eyebrow twitched," Shut up, Rig. That's means nothing.

Beside, I still wanna ask Margaret out"

Rigby sighed rolling his eyes,"Yea, of course you do"  
" Dude, I had feeling for Margaret first. I want to follow it through until the end"  
"So,what if Jasmine says yes to your offer?",Rigby asked.  
Mordecai sighed,"I guess I'll just turn her down"  
"You guess?"  
"Shut up, Rigby"  
Rigby shrugged his shoulders and huffed. To him. Mordecai seem to make things difficult. He has been crushing on and chasing after Margaret for two years.  
She had not gave him the time of day. Until, a few weeks ago. They started hanging out.  
They go out as a group. He, Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen go on trips and stuff. Now, Margaret is starting to notice Mordecai.  
But, it don't feel right. It was something off. Mordecai still had feelings for Margaret. It was the same. But, for some reason with Jasmine it was different. Everything was different.  
Yea, Jasmine was just here for a three days. But, Rigby could senses something was up.  
"I don't know why. I just ...damn... I'm a dumbass",Mordecai admitted.  
"I know",Rigby said playfully.  
"Shut up dude",Mordecai chuckled.  
"Whatever. Just don't fuck up and make it more awkward"  
"Awkward?"  
"Yea, awkward. What you think it will be like after something like that?"  
"Ugh!" Mordecai groaned in frustration.

* * *

"Angel, could you please zip up my dress"  
"Sure,hold still. Don't want to zip up you're oh so delicate skin"  
Jasmine held still and Angel zipped it up careful and stepped back.  
Angel smirked,"Well,don't you look pretty"  
" I have to. The place Rose choose for dinner demands it"  
Angel snorted," Whatever",as she begin to do her own make up.  
Jasmine looked at herself in the mirror. Thought she looked,"cute" in the green pencil dress that hugged her soft curves with a bright green bow in the back with matching 3-inch heels.  
She had on red lipstick,green shade and black eyeliner to make her eyes pop.  
"HONK! HONK!"  
"That must be Rose out there "  
"Well, damn. She didn't even give a call of warning. Glad I'm done with my make up. Or we would have a problem"  
"Oh, shut up. You prideful tramp. You don't give any call of warning either ",Jasmine said playfully.  
"Whatever virgin. Stop hating and preciate",Angel said blowing a kiss at herself in the mirror.  
Jasmine rolled eyes and laughed.  
"See you tomorrow, gorgeous ",Angel wink at herself before she sprayed some of Jasmine's floral perfume. She grabbed her purse and turned her back to the mirror, "Let's get FUCKED UP!"  
Jasmine sighed knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rose looked around the area as she stepped out of her limo.  
It was a bit dark. She could see the house. She immediately noticed the plants in the windows on the upper floor of the two store house. She smiled knowing in was her sister's room.  
She asked respectly for her driver/bodyguard,Malcolm to honk the horn twice.  
Which he did happily,"So,this is where she lives?"  
"Yup...Hm. This place sure has its own charm"  
"Yes, it sure does"  
"The pan out for this type of architect for this house. I'm quite impressed that it's still standing"  
She walked up to the door and knocked.  
An blue haired male with a lip,nose and eyebrow piercings answered the door. Rose looked him up and down.  
He didn't seem like Jasmine's type. But,there was something that begged to differ.  
"Um, hey. How can I help you?"'  
"I'm here for my baby sister, Jasmine. And her slut of a friend, Angel",she said her business one.  
"Oh, you're sister?", the male said with a bit of confusion.  
"Yes"  
"Whoa...you guys look-"  
"Different? We have the same mother. Different fathers"  
"Whoa, okay...I'll get them for you. You can come in"  
"Thank you"  
Rose stepped inside to only feel eyes on her. She turned her attention the living room. To see a short male and two females. One tall and the other short.  
They looked at her with some sort of awe.  
Rose knew she was very attractive, long black natural wavy silky thick waist- length hair , bright blue eyes, pale white skin and very blessed in the breast area.  
Rose gave them a smile and turned away. Digged into her purse and got her vibrating cellphone to see the caller ID and roll her eyes.  
" The sperm donor is calling me again. Probably want asking for some money", she thought as her thumb press on the 'cancel' button.  
She had more important things to worry about. For example: her family and friends.  
Rose was aware that her had changed over the years into an complete ass-hat. But it was for good a reason,Jasmine.  
She wanted her sister to live her dream, gardening. Not trapped behind a desk.  
Jasmine's dream was to open her own flower shop. Not to be an owner of a mutli-billionaire company.  
Their father, Maxwell was the owner of the company. After he dead, Grandpa Jon took the seat. Until,Rose was of age to take charge of the company.

Rose sighed a bit. She missed her father. He was a great dad. To bad he's not here anymore. Jasmine was six years old. When dad died. I know she miss him too.  
"Hey,RoRo",Jasmine said walking down the stairs with arms wide for a hug.  
Rose smiled,"Hello, Jaz-baby",she scooped up her fairly shorter sister,"You look beautiful"  
"Hey,Rose. How it's been kicking boss-lady?",Angel greeted Rose.  
" you caught any STDs yet?"  
Angel glared at her and Rose glared back.  
"Rose, be nice...",Jasmine said.  
Rose rolled her eyes,"I'm sorry. Didn't mean what I said. I meant to say. You look nice this evening"  
"Thanks",Angel hissed.  
"Well,let's get going. Our table should be ready. By the time we get there",Rose informed.  
Jasmine sighed to herself. It was going to be one long night.  
To be continued...


	6. Advice

Jasmine and Rose groaned as they dragged very drunk Angel out of the limo to her house.  
"Looks like Angel had a good time ", Devom,Angel's big brother said leaning against the door frame. Before,coming over to scoop his little sister from them.  
"Yea, she had a great time",Rose groaned.  
Devon laughed,"I hadn't seen you guys in a while. How you been?"  
"Fine",Jasmine ensured.  
"Quite busy and tired. But, it's rewarding",Rose said pulled in her baby sister into a one arm hug.  
"That's good. Well,good night ladies. Have a safe drive home",he said walking away from the sisters. Entering the house he shared with his beloved sister.  
"He's a good man",Rose said.  
"Yea,he is",Jasmine agreed.  
"Speaking of man. Who was that blue haired young man that opened the door. He seems interesting ",Rose said with a teasing tone.  
Jasmine rose a brow at her sister's odd tone,"His name is Mordecai and how is he interesting?"  
Rose smiled,"He seems quite charmed of you"  
"Charmed?"  
"Yes"  
Jasmine frowned in thought,"No,he is. Besides, I'm sure he is interested in another woman. Besides, he's not my type "  
Rose hummed,"Too bad that sucks. The hot guys are always taken"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have eyes,Jasmine",Rose said walking back the bit her bottom lip...  
"Oh,yea...Mordecai... ",she thought.  
What going she going to do? Jasmine follow her sister back to the limo.  
After they got back into the limo. Rose looked her sister. Who was deep in was obviously bothering her.  
"What wrong all the sudden?",Rose questioned Jasmine.  
Her sister jumped up a bit. Indicating that Rose scared her out of her deep thought.  
Which make the older sister laugh.  
Jasmine narrow her eyes at her sister. Then,rolled them and bit her lip a bit harder... Should she ask for advice from her big sister?  
"Rose, I need advice for something? "  
"Okay,tell me all about it "  
After,telling her sister about studied her sister.  
Rose seemed to really be thinking about the situation at hand,"Jasmine as much as I would love to tell you tell to keep your legs closed and keep your virginity for the right guy. It's your choice. You're twenty-three now. I trust you'll know what to do...? I'll support you in whatever you choose",Rose said with a smile.  
When really she was dying inside. But, it was okay. Jasmine had a good head on her shoulders. It was okay if her sister experimented a little with someone. Anyway, he offered to help Jasmine experience something she was curious about. Anyway,she couldn't get mad at her sister if she gave into temptation. Mordecai was a very attractive young man. And by the way he was blushing before they left. He seemed very interested in see how she looked outside the dress she was wearing.  
"Anyway,you're still taking your monthly birth control. Try to get him tested and to wear a condom as much as possible"  
Jasmine's face heated up in embarrassment.  
"How the-?"  
"Jaz-baby, I pay you're medical bills. And don't forget to go back to the doctor for your shot",Rose said in a motherly tone.  
Jasmine smiled and laughed. Squeezing her sister's hand, "Thanks sis"

* * *

Mordecai was confused. He was sure that he was going to turn down Jasmine. If she accepted his offer.  
But,now that he thought about it. He was starting to change signals.  
After, he saw her in a dress that showed off what her body had to offer. He wouldn't mind her using him as her little play thing to explore the wonders of sex.  
After all, it wasn't like he ashed her out or anything like that. He was sure that if he sat down with her and chat. They could make it into a "Friends with Benefits" relationship. They could both benefit from that. He hasn't got any ass in a while. And Jasmine could quench her sexual curiousity.  
Man,Mordecai felt like a dick that was just using a girl for her body. But, he was sure that if he could just explain himself intentions loud and clear.  
It would make it easier to go through this complete dick move he was doing.  
Damn,he felt like a total dick-head right now.  
To be continued...


End file.
